Icha Icha: Jinchuuriki
by Frozen-Tundra88
Summary: A collection of one shots with each featuring Naruto being paired with a different girl. First oneshot is NaruSaku. RATED M FOR LEMONS, LANGUAGE, AND VIOLENCE.
1. Sakura

Well, this is my second fanfiction and I hope the readers enjoy. It's gonna be a collection of lemons for every girl from the Narutoverse I can think of. Despite being in the NaruSaku filter, this is **NOT** strictly a NaruSaku story.

I am a NaruSaku fan and this first chapter will be dedicated to it.

**Fellow NaruSaku fans, do NOT read beyond this chapter if you only read NaruSaku.**

Credit goes to **Nirvash5** for the title.

Credit also goes to **Narutomaniac, Menumber1.11, Silver-Death-Kitsune, Zagger the Bloody Angel, Akina no Hashiriya, Nirvash5, Crazyfoxdemon, Sean Malloy-1, and Final Sleeper** for providing me with ideas and girls to write about.

**Sasuke fans: You are advised not to read this chapter! He's not gonna survive the events of this chapter. You have been warned.**

Just one thing I want to make clear: The Naruto portrayed in these oneshots is not gonna be exactly like canon, especially not during fight scenes, so please no complaints of him being OOC.

This chapter takes place during the Grass Country Arc in Shippuden.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. The series and characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura Haruno was at work healing Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto had been badly burned by the Kyuubi's chakra. Along with Yamato, Kakashi's temporary replacement, and Sai, Sasuke's replacement, they had encountered Orochimaru, Konoha's most notorious missing-nin, and his right hand man, Kabuto Yakushi. Naruto's anger overcame him and he transformed into the four-tailed state of the Demon Fox's cloak. She tried to talk Naruto out of releasing it, even going as far as saying she'd rescue Sasuke for him. However, it ended with him striking her, Yamato receding the transformation with a special Mokuton Jutsu, and Kabuto healing her injured arm to where only scars were visible. She then got to work healing her injured teammate. She felt a slight sting in her arm from Kyuubi's poisonous chakra, which didn't go unnoticed by Yamato. She requested that he teach her the Jutsu he used to stop Naruto's murderous rampage in the four tailed state. When he told her she couldn't learn it and that he was the only one who could use that Jutsu, she was close to tears.

"It's always the same thing," Sakura weeped, "Everything I do for Naruto is...small and insignificant."

"It's not the size of what you do for him that counts," Sakura whipped around to face Yamato as he said this, "What really counts are your feelings for Naruto." Naruto had awakened by this point, but as soon as he heard the end of Yamato's sentence, he opted to act unconscious and hear the rest. "Sakura, I can tell just by looking at you." Sakura's face was bewildered at this point. How could he read her so easily? "The truth is...you really love Naruto, don't you?"

Naruto almost winced, expecting Yamato to be punched into a tree for that remark, but held himself back to keep the charade of being unconscious. Sakura, however, was in complete shock. She couldn't be in love with Naruto. That was just ludicrous. However, she then thought back on everything that Naruto has done for her. The times he would try to cheer her up when she was feeling down, the times he would risk his life to save hers, and all the times where he would go out of his way just to see her happy. All of a sudden, it made sense. She DID love Naruto.

"H-hai, Yamato-taichou, I do love Naruto," Sakura replied. Naruto was shocked. That was the absolute last thing he expected to hear. "I guess I just didn't realize it till now, but how could you tell?"

Yamato smirked before saying, "I can read people very easily, Sakura." Sakura nodded. Deciding now was the time to drop the act of unconsciousness, Naruto stirred to simulate coming out of unconsciousness.

"Where am I?" he asked, just to make sure they didn't catch on that he was eavesdropping on their conversation.

Sakura smiled and tears threatened to spill from her eyes. "Naruto, you're awake."

Naruto turned to her, "Sakura-chan, why are you crying and what happened to your arm?" he asked as he gazed at her arm, which had scars in the shape of slashes.

Sakura wiped her eye and replied, "Oh, it's nothing," she waved her hand dismissively and continued, "Just got into a scrape with Orochimaru, that's all." She didn't want to tell him the truth. Who knew what he might have thought about himself if she did?

(Timeskip to the Sasuke confrontation everything that happens up till then happens the same as in canon)

The three former members of Team 7 locked eyes with each other for the first time in years. Naruto and Sakura, along with Sai and Yamato, were looking up at Sasuke. Naruto and Sakura were wondering just what happened to their friend for him to be looking at him the way he was. A look of disgust.

Sasuke was looking down on his former friends from the hole he blew in the roof of the lair. He remembered what Orochimaru told him.

**Flashback**

Orochimaru dismissed Kabuto and Sai, who tagged along on orders from his superior, Danzo. He then walked up to the apathetic Sasuke, who was staring at him with red Sharingan eyes.

"Sasuke-kun. Whatever you do, don't engage Naruto-kun in combat." Orochimaru said.

Sasuke's eyes remained apathetic as he replied, "That dobe doesn't stand a chance against me, Orochimaru, and I will acquire the Mangekyo as soon as it's within my reach."

"Listen to me, Sasuke-kun, when he and I fought, he kept up with me in both Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. He used pure wind chakra manipulation in his Taijutsu. Thanks to that, he's faster than the Sharingan can copy or predict. We don't outnumber him either. He has two companions alongside him. Only my years of experience allowed me to survive. I'll repeat myself just this once. You ARE not to engage Naruto-kun until we are fully prepared! Do you understand?" Orochimaru said in a strict tone.

Sasuke simply said, "Yeah, whatever." However, he secretly didn't mean to obey Orochimaru's command.

**End Flashback**

Sasuke stared down at them with disgust on his face. There was no way this dobe, who was still wearing that ridiculous jumpsuit, could be that strong. No way in hell.

"Well, if it isn't the losers from that pathetic village I used to call home." Naruto and Sakura's eyes widened from the amount of venom Sasuke spoke with. " First we have the pink haired bitch who was more useless than a dull kunai against a sturdy target." Sakura nearly teared up at that remark while Naruto's anger started to rise. How dare Sasuke talk down on Sakura in such a manner. "Second we have the blond haired demon who has no real talent whatsoever." Naruto, Sakura, and Yamato's eyes widened at that. Sasuke continued, "That's right. Orochimaru told me all about it and if it weren't for that demon, you never would have defeated anybody. You're a dobe, and you always will be a dobe." Naruto's anger continued to rise at the insult. He wasn't alone. Yamato and Sai were also a bit miffed at the Uchiha's insensitivity. However, their slight anger was nothing compared to the anger Sakura was now feeling, now having completely forgotten the hurt she was feeling a minute ago.

She thought, '_Who does he think he is?_' She was pissed that Sasuke would be so insensitive towards Naruto and his condition.

With his red Sharingan eyes fixated on Naruto, Sasuke said in a venomous tone, "Now is the time I finally get my Mangekyo." This made Naruto tense up. Sasuke then dashed down with incredible speed and started charging towards Naruto. Naruto got his guard up and prepared to defend himself. However, Naruto was caught off guard as Sasuke changed his trajectory suddenly and he was horrified as he noticed that he was heading towards Sakura.

Sakura saw Sasuke coming at her, but didn't have enough time to react when he slammed the hilt of his sword into her gut. It almost felt like one of Tsunade's punches. She felt like she was hit by a bull as she coughed up blood before he hit her again on the forehead, sending her crashing into a nearby wall. She was outcold and Sasuke raised his sword to finish her off when Naruto rushed in and knocked Sasuke away with a massive blow to the head.

Sasuke flipped in midair and landed on his feet, angry that Naruto interrupted his kill.

Naruto, however, was enraged. He looked at Sakura, who had blood dribbling from her mouth and forehead, and snarled in anger at what Sasuke had done. He realized at this point that this Sasuke was no longer the Sasuke he had once known.

Naruto turned his ice cold blue eyes towards Sasuke and said, "**You just made a big mistake, Sasuke.**"

Sasuke sneered and said, "What are you gonna do about it, dobe?" before pulling out his sword.

Naruto responded, "You're beyond redemption, Sasuke, so I only have one course of action." before making a long Wind Blade appear out of his index and middle fingers. He leapt at Sasuke and swung the blade down, but Sasuke just dodged it. Sasuke then thrust his blade forward, but Naruto dodged it by backflipping backwards and onto the ground.

Sasuke smirked and said, "Hn, you're no match for me, dobe. My attacks are stronger than yours."

Naruto merely looked at him with annoyance and said in an annoyed tone, "I thought you were a genius." Upon seeing Sasuke's angry and confused look, he said, "Wind beats Lightning." With that, he swung the Wind Blade down and nearly cut Sasuke in half and even managed to graze the surface of his Kusanagi.

Sasuke grew really angry and saw the perfect opening. He tossed his blade as fast as it could go towards Sakura. Naruto was horrified. He wouldn't be able to stop it in time. "SAKURA-CHAN!!"

However, a trio of Ink Beasts and a pillar of wood formed in front of Sakura at the last second. The sword went through all three of the ink beasts and halfway through the pillar, stopping just short of Sakura's forehead.

Yamato and Sai sighed in relief. Yamato remarked, "That was too close for comfort."

"Yeah." Sai agreed monotonously.

Sasuke knew he couldn't win this, so he turned around to retreat when all of a sudden, a massive pain erupted in his abdomen. He looked down to see Naruto's Wind Blade jammed into his stomach. He looked up and found himself staring into Naruto's eyes, which were red and slitted and full of rage. Sasuke found himself full of fear. He was even more scared than he was during the aftermath of the Uchiha Massacre.

"**That mistake will be your last, TEME!!**" Naruto shouted before yanking his hand to the right, effectively slicing Sasuke's stomach wide open.

Sasuke fell to his knees as a bunch of blood poured out. He felt something squishy fall onto his hands. Sasuke looked down and was horrified to see he was now holding his own intestines. It was the last thing he saw before Naruto gave him a hard kick that sent him rolling. He came to a stop, dead and in two halves.

Naruto stared at the unconscious Sakura with his normal sapphire orbs. She began to stir.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto muttered before running to her side.

"N-N-Naruto?" muttered Sakura. "What happened?" Just as she asked that, she caught sight of Sasuke's mangled corpse that now lay in two halves. She gasped in horror as she turned to Naruto. "Naruto, did you do that?"

Naruto shamefully nodded. "Yes, Sakura-chan. I'm sorry."

Sakura just gave a sad smile and said, "It's fine, Naruto."

Before any more words could be said, Orochimaru and Kabuto arrived at the top of the crater. They looked down and saw that Sasuke had been killed.

Orochimaru was enraged. He tried his best to keep calm on the outside, but he was seething on the inside. _'NO!! MY ULTIMATE BODY HAS BEEN TAKEN FROM ME!! THEY'LL ALL DIE FOR THIS!!'_ Just as he was about to jump in and attack, Kabuto stopped him.

"Orochimaru-sama, don't. We have to retreat. We're outmatched." Kabuto said. Orochimaru took his time to survey the scene and he realized Kabuto was right. Naruto wasn't even winded and had two Wind Blades ready, Sakura had a massive amount chakra gathered into her fists to where it was visible, Sai had a squad of Ink Beasts ready to attack, and Yamato had his Mokuton ready to lash out and was in a good postion.

"Very well, then. We retreat for now." Orochimaru said while saying in his mind, _'This isn't over, Nine Tails Brat. You'll pay dearly for this.' _With that, he and Kabuto disappeared in a flash of flames.

Naruto sighed, pulled out a storage scroll, and said, "Well, guess we better get back to the old hag for our debriefing."

Sakura, Sai, and Yamato just nodded, completely ignoring the fact that Naruto just playfully insulted the Hokage.

(Timeskip to mission debriefing with Tsunade)

Team Yamato had informed Tsunade of everything, even presenting the scroll with Sasuke's corpse in it.

Tsunade looked at Naruto sadly and said, "I'm sorry, Naruto. I know how much he meant to you, but these things happen when you're a Shinobi."

Naruto looked back at her and said, "I understand Baa-chan.," Tsunade glared at that, but held back from bopping Naruto in the head. "I'm just gonna have to move on."

Tsunade nodded. "Very well. You're all dismissed." The four members of Team Yamato gave Tsunade a bow before going their own ways.

(At Naruto's Apartment)

Naruto and Sakura both went to his home to silently mourn the loss of their former teammate. They took off their footwear as they walked in. Sakura broke down the minute her and Naruto sat down on his couch.

With tears pouring out of her emerald green eyes, Sakura sobbed out, "W-w-w-why did this h-have to h-h-happen? What happened t-t-to our fr-fr-fr-friend?"

Naruto looked at her with sad sapphire blue eyes and replied, "I don't know, Sakura-chan. I never imagined that Sasuke would turn out this way nor did I imagine taking the measures I did today."

She nodded in understanding. They both continued to mourn in silence until Naruto just thought of something he nearly forgot to ask about.

"Sakura-chan?" He asked.

"Yes, Naruto?" Sakura replied.

"Um..." Naruto hesitated.

"What is it?" Sakura inquired.

Naruto took a deep breath and asked, "Did you mean what you said to Yamato-taichou? Do you really love me?" He was sweating profusely at the prospect of her revealing it to be a big joke or her punching his lights out for eavesdropping on their conversation.

Sakura, however, was a different story. _'He was listening to that?!' _Needless to say, she was shocked. She was having doubts of answering, but she steeled her resolve and said, "H-hai, I do love you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled at her answer and the -kun suffix she attached to his name. "I love you too, Sakura-chan."

They looked at each other in the eyes. They both saw the same thing in the other's eyes. Desire. Desire to forget the horrible events of that day and desire to display their true love for one another.

They leaned in for their first kiss. Their lips meant and they began to make out passionately as Sakura's tongue made its way into Naruto's mouth. Their tongues began to fight for dominance. After five minutes, Sakura caught Naruto's tongue between her lips and began sucking it with vigor. Naruto moaned into her mouth as she did this. Sakura began to maneuver Naruto towards his bedroom. When they reached his bed, Naruto fell onto it, so he was lying on his back with Sakura on top of him, both of them still making out.

Sakura pulled away while giving Naruto's bottom lip one final suck until it came out of her mouth with a small popping sound. She sat up and straddled his waist. Sakura then began to slowly take off her red sleeveless shirt, exposing her perfectly round breasts to Naruto's eyes.

Naruto was at a loss for words. Despite having a total pervert for a sensei, this was Naruto's first look at the bare upper body of a female. "Sakura-chan, what are you-mmph," He didn't get to finish his sentence as Sakura shoved his face into her left breast with his mouth going onto her nipple.

He looked up at her in shock while she, with a lustful smirk, said, "Do it, Naruto-kun. Suckle me. Make me feel good." He complied and began to suckle on her left nipple while using his left hand to toy with her right breast. Sakura began to moan at the stimulation he provided. He began to suck harder, making her moans increase in volume and frequency. Naruto rolled them over so that he was on top as he switched breasts, now suckling on the right nipple while tweaking the left one with his right hand.

"Ahhh, Naruto-kun...More!!" Sakura screamed in pleasure. He pulled away from her breasts and started to pull off her black spandex shorts and pink utility skirt. All that was keeping her from being completely naked now was her silky pink panties. Naruto then removed his orange and black jacket and his orange pants, so he was left in his green boxers. He then lowered his mouth to her panty covered crotch, which he noticed had a big wet spot, and started to kiss it and lick it. Sakura moaned loudly and grabbed two fists full of Naruto's hair. "Naruto-kun, that feels so good. Don't stop." After a few more minutes of this, Naruto pulled away just before her orgasm, which made Sakura whimper. She pleaded, "Please finish me off, Naruto-kun. I'm so close."

Naruto smiled and slowly pulled her pink panties that were drenched in her juices off her legs and over her feet before tossing them to the side. Sakura blushed as she was fully exposed before him. Naruto grabbed her thighs and slowly spread her legs apart to fully reveal her wet pussy to his eyes. He lowered his head and gave it a kiss before proceeding to ravage it. "You taste good, Sakura-chan." Naruto moaned into her throbbing pussy. Sakura moaned loudly and gripped Naruto's sheets very tightly as she was overwhelmed by pleasure. She could feel her inevitable release coming about.

"N-N-Naruto-kun, I'm gonna cum." Sakura moaned in pleasure. Naruto merely gave her clit a small nibble. Sakura screamed in ecstacy before her pussy erupted with her juices. Naruto quickly put his mouth over her opening and drank her cum down like a dehydrated man who just found water. After she stopped cumming, he licked up the remainder that he didn't catch in his mouth before cleaning her inner walls with his tongue. Sakura was in absolute bliss. The toe curling ecstacy was truly overwhelming. Now she had to return the favor.

As soon as Naruto got finished cleaning Sakura's remaining cum from inside her pussy, she flipped them over so that she was on top. Naruto smirked and asked in a husky voice, "You planning to have your way with me?"

Sakura smiled and gave him a passionate kiss before pulling his green boxers all the way off and tossing them to the side. She replied, "You bet I do." Sakura then gazed upon his dick and admired his hardness before grabbing hold of it with both hands and stroking it up and down. After a few minutes of this, she noticed a small bead of precum dripping out of the slit on the head. She lowered her head to his tip and gave it a lick, sending shivers up his spine. She liked the taste of the precum and decided to get more. While still stroking his hardened member, she opened her mouth and breathed on it a few times. This turned Naruto on as he started to pant. She then slipped his erect manhood into her mouth and started lightly sucking on it. Naruto lost all feeling from the waist down as he let out a really loud moan. Sakura began to suck harder as she began to take more of him into her mouth. She relaxed her throat muscles as his tip reached her throat to allow more of him in.

Naruto continued to moan and groan as Sakura took him all the way in and began bobbing her head up and down to intensify the pleasure he was already feeling rush through his loins. He began to thrust in time with her bobbing. After a few minutes of this, he could feel the incoming climax. "S-Sakura-chan, I-I'm gonna cum." Sakura immediately began to speed up her bobbing as she took his cock out of her throat and Naruto gave one last thrust before cumming into her mouth hard, shooting rope after rope of white sticky cum into her mouth as she swallowed every drop of it. Naruto was on a cloud of bliss as he felt like he had gone to heaven and back.

Naruto immediately rolled them over, so that he was on top. He gave Sakura a passionate kiss. Sakura moaned into it as she felt his member rub her slit and stomach. A few minutes later, Naruto's dick was stiff and hard again. He continued to kiss Sakura as he lined his member up with her pussy. When they parted from the kiss, Sakura said, "Please be gentle."

Naruto understood and nodded. This was her first time. He locked lips with her as he slowly inserted himself into her wet pussy. Tears began to form as her insides stretched to accomodate her. He parted from the kiss and muttered, "I'm sorry." before resuming the kiss and quickly thrusting into her, breaking through her hymen. She screamed into his mouth as the tears came full force. After a few minutes, he broke the kiss and began to kiss her tears away. He then started to nibble on her ear to keep her mind off the pain.

Eventually, the pain faded and the pleasure took over. Sakura moaned, "Naruto-kun, please move." Naruto complied as he grabbed her waist and thrust in and out, withdrawing all the way to the tip before going right back in again. Sakura was in absolute pleasure as he hit her G-spot. She moaned loudly and screamed out, "Hit that spot again, Naruto-kun!!" Naruto smirked and began to repeatedly hit that special spot. Sakura started to buck her hips in unison with his thrusts. They could both feel their impending climax approaching.

"I LOVE YOU, NARUTO-KUN!!" Sakura screamed in ecstacy.

"I LOVE YOU TOO, SAKURA-CHAN!!" Naruto responded with a scream of his own.

With one last buck of their hips, Naruto's semen shot deep into Sakura as Sakura's fluids spilled out of her pussy. The tightness of Sakura's wet pussy made Naruto's orgasm last longer as five more spurts of his seed shot into her. The flood inside her prolonged Sakura's own orgasm.

Naruto collapsed on Sakura's chest and for a few minutes, they remained that way. After a few minutes, Naruto pulled out of Sakura and rolled over to the side while wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her closer to him.

"That was wonderful." said Naruto.

"Yeah." Sakura responded with a happy sigh.

She then got a devilish grin before saying, "Next time, I get to be on top."

Naruto grinned back and said, "As you wish, love."

With that, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just a few notes.

1. Kabuto was originally gonna be killed by Team Yamato during his capture before the Sasuke confrontation, but I didn't want to make them seem too ruthless, so I dropped that idea.

2. As NaruSaku is my favorite pairing, I'll be writing a sequel to this chapter, but it'll be a separate oneshot from this story.

3. Sasuke's death was more gory than I originally intended as he greatly angered me not too long ago. I used to just dislike him, but now I downright hate his guts. I like him as a **villain**, though. He's a lot better as a villain than as a good guy.

I'll just say this one more time. Fans who are strictly NaruSaku are advised not to read beyond this chapter as every chapter beyond this one involves different girls.

Well, hope you readers all enjoyed the first chapter of IIJ. Please review.


	2. Anko

Well, here's the second chapter of my lemon oneshot collection.

This chapter takes place during Shippuden when Naruto first returns to Konoha with Jiraiya.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. The series and characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a bright sunny day as Naruto Uzumaki and Jiraiya of the Three Legendary Sannin were both heading back to Konoha after their two and a half years of training.

"I can't wait to see everybody again and show them what I've learned." Naruto said in a joyful tone.

"Yeah, yeah, gaki. Just don't get too cocky about it." said Jiraiya dismissively.

Naruto gazed at Jiraiya with an annoyed look and replied, "You're one to talk, Ero-Sennin."

Jiraiya glared at Naruto and said, "Whatever...and for the last time, STOP CALLING ME THAT!!"

Naruto waved his hand dismissively and said, "Yeah, yeah, Ero-Sennin." He said the last part with a teasing emphasis.

Jiraiya merely huffed and muttered, "Damn gaki. There are times where I hate you so much."

Naruto just chuckled as they reached Konoha's gates. Kotetsu and Izumo were there to greet them. "Well well, if it isn't Naruto Uzumaki and Jiraiya of the Sannin. It's been a while." Izumo said.

Jiraiya said, "Hello, Izumo. How's Tsunade been?"

Kotetsu said, "Let's just say it's a wonder you were able to put up with Hokage-sama while she was your teammate, Jiraiya-sama."

Jiraiya chuckled and said, "I see," before turning to Naruto and saying, "All right, gaki. Go ahead and take a leisurely walk around the village and do some catching up while I go report to Tsunade."

"All right, catch you later, Ero-Sennin." Naruto said as he took off.

Jiraiya sighed loudly and muttered in an annoyed tone, "I really wish he would stop calling me that." With that, he went to give his report to Tsunade.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was enjoying his stroll around the village. So many familiar sights to see. He even noticed that they had added Tsunade's face to the Hokage Monument.

However, Naruto couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched.

All of a sudden and out of the blue, Naruto found himself on the ground as he was tackled hard. He scowled and turned around with a kunai in hand to fend off his attacker. However, he slightly paled as he saw a purple haired woman wearing a brown trenchcoat with a fishnet shirt that was quite revealing, along with an orange skirt just above where the fishnet ended slightly below her waist. It was Anko Mitarashi, who earned a reputation in Naruto's book as the psycho proctor from the Chuunin Exams. She grinned as she said, "Hello there."

He angrily yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ABOUT?!"

Anko merely smiled and said, "I was just welcoming my favorite gaki back to Konoha."

This, however, did not help Naruto's mood. "Then just say 'welcome back'. Don't get all creepy as usual. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MAKE YOU SO CREEPY?!" Naruto had no idea of the consequences of such a question.

Anko's close-eyed smile, along with her good mood, completely deteriorated as she glared at him with her eyes now full of rage. With a nasty snarl on her face, she shot snakes out of her sleeves to hold Naruto to the ground as she took a kunai in each hand and pointed them to his throat and crotch respectively.

Naruto gulped. It wasn't just his life that was at risk, but also his ability to reproduce. "O-o-o-o-o-o-okay. No need to get h-h-h-h-hasty."

Anko growled, "Shut up. You're just a Genin and Genin shouldn't overstep their boundaries, you BRAT!!" After a few moments of tense silence, she released him and took off in a hurry.

Naruto was confused. One second, Anko was about to kill and/or castrate him, and she takes off at the very next second. With that, he got up and decided to continue his stroll.

(A few minutes later)

Naruto was on the outskirts of the Forest of Death when he all of a sudden heard crying. It was definitely a female, but he couldn't put his finger on who it was. He decided to investigate as he ran through a thicket of trees. He came upon a clearing and he found the source of the crying, for there in the middle of the clearing was Anko Mitarashi herself, crying her eyes out.

Naruto hid behind a big tree and thought to himself, _'What happened? Was it what I said?'_

Anko shouted between sobs, "Curse you, you BASTARD!! NEXT TIME I SEE YOU, I'M GONNA DISEMBOWL YOU AND FEED YOUR GUTS TO YOU BEFORE CASTRATING YOU IN FRONT OF THE ENTIRE VILLAGE!!

Naruto started to pale. _'Is she talking about me? Oh no. I think I pissed her off too much.'_

Anko continued, "YOU KNOW WHAT'S GONNA BE REALLY JUICY?! I'M GONNA KEEP YOU ALIVE FROM THE GUTTING AND MAKE YOU FEEL THE CASTRATION BEFORE SHOVING YOUR BALLS INTO YOUR MOUTH AND MAKING YOU EAT THEM!!"

Naruto really paled at that last part of Anko's cries of anguish. That did it. He had to apologize and save his own skin. He came out of hiding and started to approach her.

"Anko, please, I'm sorry." He pleaded. However, she whipped around in surprise and chopped him in the neck, making him black out.

(A few hours later)

Naruto came to and found himself outside the tower in the center of the Forest of Death. He heard footsteps and turned around to see a majorly pissed Anko.

"Okay, gaki, you better have a hell of a good reason to be spying on me."

As the memory came back to mind, Naruto got down on his knees and started frantically apologizing. "I'm really sorry, Anko. Very very very very very very sorry. Please forgive me. Don't gut me and castrate me alive, PLEASE!!"

Anko grinned at his frantic state and let out a chuckle before saying, "Relax, gaki, I wasn't talking about you back there."

Naruto calmed down considerably and asked, "Well, who were you talking about then?"

Anko sneered and said, "My bastard sensei, Orochimaru."

Naruto responded, "Oh, well, in that case-" He stopped himself from taking back his apology before saying, "No. I truly am sorry for what I said to you, Anko. I was out of line. You were just happy to see me and I threw it in your face. Please forgive me."

Anko smiled and ruffled his hair and said, "You're forgiven, gaki. It's no problem. But..." She then glared as she finished, "...If you ever do it again, I really will castrate you alive, got it?"

Naruto nodded frantically, "Yeah, I got it."

Anko smiled again and said, "Good. Glad we're on the same page, kid."

Naruto thought, _'She really is crazy. I hate Orochimaru as much as the next Konoha Ninja, but the stuff she was saying...I wonder what happened between those two to make her that vehement about it.'_

Anko noticed his thoughtful expression and asked, "Something on your mind, gaki?"

Naruto responded, "I'm almost afraid to ask, but what happened between you and Orochimaru to make you so dead-set on making him suffer as horribly as you were threatening?"

Anko sighed and said, "Well, he was the one I used to look up to the most. However, one day, he branded me with this. After that, he just decided I wasn't good enough for his twisted ambition. I remained loyal to the village. Yet they made it a point to treat me like dirt just for being his former student. It wasn't till after that when I became like I am now." Some tears made their way into her eyes as she said this.

Naruto looked down in guilt. From what he heard, he really brought up a sore spot when he asked what happened to make her act like she does. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. I have a pretty good idea how that made you feel. I was treated as an outcast my whole life by this village. I'm sure you know why. You're old enough to know." Anko nodded at that. "However, you had it easy in that you weren't called Demon Brat." Naruto said this with a voice and a face to let Anko know he's joking around.

Anko smiled and played along with it. "I can say the same for you and not being called Snake Bitch."

The two of them had a good laugh at that.

Naruto noticed that it was about time to hit the sack. It was already nightfall and he'd have to go and see Tsunade in the morning to give her greetings after two and a half years of no contact. He embraced her and Anko was shocked. She wasn't expecting this, but she returned the hug all the same. After a few seconds, they released each other and Naruto said, "Well, good night, Anko."

Anko grabbed his arm and said, "Wait."

He turned to her and asked, "What is it?"

Anko gave him a pleading look and said, "I don't want to be alone. Please spend the night."

Naruto nodded with a smile, "As you wish, Anko-chan."

Anko slightly blushed at the -chan suffix that was added to her name. "Thanks, Naruto-kun." She responded.

With that, they both walked into the tower.

(Near the tower's top floor)

"Ahh, here we are." Anko said as she led Naruto into a bedroom with two beds where they took off their respective footwear. "Take your pick, Naruto."

"I'll take the one on the right." Naruto responded as he stripped out of his orange and black jacket and his orange pants until he was in nothing but his green boxers. He flopped down on the bed, lying on his back.

Anko slightly sweatdropped. _'Well, he's certainly not the most modest of people.'_ She then smiled. _'Still, he's not such a bad guy. 'In fact, I think he might just be the one.'_ An evil smirk made its way onto Anko's face as she thought, _'Well, only one way to find out.'_

With that, Anko slowly slipped her trench coat off, leaving her in her fishnet, which was quite revealing in the upper area without the trenchcoat covering it. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw this. Anko then unbuckled her skirt and slowly began to take off the fishnet, further exposing her body to his eyes. All that was left was a silky black bra and matching black silk panties.

Naruto thought he would die at the sight of this beauty. He was fighting to hold down an erection.

However, Anko took it to the next step as she flopped down on the bed right beside him, her eyes closed in contentment as she let out a sigh of relaxation.

Naruto's hormones were raging by this point, but he was putting every ounce of effort into not giving in to the massive temptation. _'No. I'm not Ero-Sennin. I can control myself.'_

Anko smirked. _'I'm impressed. Anyone else would have tried something on the spot. Well, gaki, for your sake, you'd better not.'_

After ten whole minutes of tense silence, Anko smiled and sat up to face Naruto. "Congratulations, kid. You pass."

Naruto was dumbfounded. "What do you mean?"

Anko gave him an honest smile and said, "You've shown more care and concern for me than anyone else. On top of that, you didn't try anything perverted in the ten minutes that I was vulnerable to such actions." With that, she locked lips with him in a passionate kiss that Naruto found himself returning. They pulled away after a few minutes and Anko continued, "Of course, if you had tried anything, I would have beaten you and left you to rot." Naruto gulped as she said that. Anko finished, "However, the point is that you didn't and I plan to reward you for your chivalry. Just lay back."

Naruto laid down on his back as instructed as Anko unclipped her bra and slipped it off, exposing her perfectly round and supple breasts to his eyes. This was Naruto's first time gazing at a female's bare upper body and he was feeling light-headed at the sight. She was beautiful.

Anko giggled at his expression. "Now for your reward, Naruto-kun. However, these must come off." She said as she pointed at Naruto's boxers. With that, she slowly slipped his boxers off and gazed upon his erect dick. She looked on in amazement at his size and hardness. Anko spotted a small bead of pre-cum leaking out of the slit on his tip. She took her finger and swiped it off before giving it a taste. She loved it and wanted more. She gave the tip a lick, eliciting a loud moan from Naruto. Anko smirked at that and then gave Naruto's dick a very slow lick from his balls all the way back to his tip, drawing out even louder moans of pleasure from him. She repeated that action five more times until his dick was slick with her saliva.

Naruto was in heaven as he felt Anko breathing all over his hard member. "Don't stop, Anko-chan!" He moaned out.

Anko smiled and opened her mouth and engulfed the head of his dick. Naruto moaned loudly as she began to suck. Anko then began to bob her head while taking him in deeper. Naruto bit his lip as the pleasure he was already feeling intensified. Anko sucked harder and bobbed her head faster as Naruto let out moans and yells of ecstacy. She felt his member harden further and knew what it must have meant.

"Anko-cha-OHHH...I'm gonna cum!!" Naruto moaned out loudly. With a final bob and suck, Naruto came hard into Anko's mouth, sending a rope of his hot cum down her throat. She pull out so that his dick rested inside her mouth. Anko stayed in place as she lightly suckled on his still pulsing member. She loved the unique taste of his sticky cum as four more loads shot into her mouth. When his dick stopped pulsing and releasing, she pulled it out of her mouth before swallowing the rest of his cum.

"Your seed tastes good, Naruto-kun." Anko purred as she gave his member a small stroke and nuzzled his cheek with her own, making him purr.

The very next second, they were flipped over, so that he was on top. "It's my turn now, Anko-chan." Naruto said with a smirk.

Anko smirked back and said, "Go for it."

Naruto smiled and started to kiss his way down her body starting at her neck, going over her breasts, down her slender stomach, and ending just above her panties. He slowly peeled them off and flung them to the side. He slowly spread her legs and gazed in wonder at her wet pussy. Naruto descended and gave it a nice long lick from the vagina all the way to the clit, eliciting a loud moan of pleasure from Anko.

"Naruto-kun!! Aaahhhh...More!!" Anko yelled out of immense pleasure.

Naruto obliged as he inserted his tongue into her pussy and licked it over and over, drawing out louder moans and yells of pleasure from her. He further stimulated her clit with his fingers, intensifying her pleasure at least tenfold. For at least ten minutes, he was eating her out, but then she felt it coming.

"Naruto-kun...I'm gonna cum!!" Anko moaned out. Naruto sucked on her pussy and gave her clit a small, but firm, pinch. That was all that was needed for Anko to find release. She screamed in ecstasy as she came into Naruto's mouth. Naruto did his best to catch her juices in his mouth and whatever he didn't get spilled over onto the bed. After Anko finished releasing, he gave her lower lips a big kiss as if they were the lips on her face. After that, he pulled away and saw Anko smirking as she flipped them back over, so she was on top again.

Anko lined her pussy with Naruto's dick and was about to slide down when he stopped her. "Wait, Anko-chan. Are you sure about this? I don't want you to do anything you might regret." He asked with nothing but sincerity in his eyes.

Anko was caught off-guard. She had never met anyone his age that was this mature. Just from the look in his eyes, Anko could tell that Naruto genuinely cared for her. Tears welled up in her eyes as she responded, "Y-y-yes, Naruto-kun. I want you and only you." She finished with a smile on her face. She wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck as she held him close while lowering her hips to engulf his dick in her warm wetness. It was her first time, so it hurt a little bit, but not too much as she had lost her hymen to intense Kunoichi training long ago.

Naruto felt like he had gone to heaven just as soon as his hard member was engulfed in her hot flesh. His waist had gone numb from the feeling. Both of them let out a loud moan of pleasure at the sensation.

"Is something wrong, Anko-chan?" Naruto asked when he saw some tears in her eyes.

Anko responded, "Not at all, Naruto-kun. It's just this is my first time and I'm glad it's with you."

Naruto couldn't believe it. Anko was the last person he would have expected to be a virgin. However, it made sense. She was hated by the village, same as him. Not to mention the trust issues that would likely take root with Orochimaru's betrayal. "Well, I have a bigger reason to kill that snake bastard now. He'll pay for what he did to your life."

Anko got more tears in her eyes as she heard this and locked lips with the young blond as she began to ride his member up and down. Returning the kiss, Naruto gripped her hips and assisted in her motions. Naruto started to buck his own hips, making Anko moan into the kiss they were sharing. The kiss lasted for five more minutes before they broke it. Naruto brought his head up and seized Anko's left breast, taking the nipple into his mouth as he suckled it. Anko let out a moan of bliss as he did this. After a few moments, he switched to the other breast, not wanting it to feel left out. Naruto took his right hand off her waist and brought it to her clit while keeping his left hand on the task of aiding Anko's bouncing. He gave her clit a small pinch, causing Anko to emit a scream of passion.

"Oh, Naruto-kun!! That feels so GOOD!!" Anko moaned loudly. She began to pick up the pace of her bouncing and soon, they were both moaning and yelling in ecstacy. The room was filled with the sound of their moaning and the sound of their sweat covered flesh slapping together. They were both lost in the pleasure of their love-making. After five more minutes, they could both feel their impending climaxes approaching.

"NARUTO-KUN, I LOVE YOU!!" Anko screamed in immense pleasure and ecstacy

"I LOVE YOU TOO, ANKO-CHAN!!" Naruto let out a pleasure filled scream of his own.

With that, they both came with a loud moan. Anko's inner walls clamped down on Naruto's hard member as her juices shot out and covered his waist, soaking her bed in the process. The tightness of Anko's walls made Naruto' s dick shoot rope after rope of hot sticky cum in forceful spasms. He emptied ten loads of his cum into her as their orgasms prolonged each other.

When their orgasms and the pleasure they were feeling subsided, Anko collapsed onto Naruto's chest with him still inside her, reveling in the afterglow of their love-making. They were both panting from the exhaustion they felt from the activity. After a few minutes like that, she slid off of Naruto and onto the side. "That was fantastic." Anko said with a happy sigh.

Naruto responded, "It sure was."

Anko told him, "I truly do love you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto faced Anko and said, "As do I, Anko-chan. Now come here." He finished as he embraced her. She embraced him back and held him against her. They fell asleep in each other's arms with faces that couldn't look happier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope all the readers enjoyed the second chapter of IIJ. Please review and let me know what your thoughts.


	3. Isaribi

Well, here's the third installment of my collection of oneshots.

This chapter is dedicated to the filler character, Isaribi, from the Land of Sea filler arc.

It takes place not long after the Land of Sea filler ends.

Note: Even though this is pre-timeskip, Naruto's gonna be his post timeskip age of 15.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series or its characters. They are the sole property of Masashi Kishimoto and Studio Pierrot in the case of filler characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The team of Anko Mitarashi, Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, and Shino Aburame had just arrived at Konoha from their mission in Sea Country, along with their special guest, Isaribi. They had decided to take her with them as a means of healing her condition. Isaribi had been given aquatic traits by Orochimaru and his scientist in the area, Amachi, which caused people to view her as a monster. Amachi had been defeated and was currently being hauled off to ANBU HQ for some nasty interrogation, courtesy of Ibiki, Konoha's resident interrogation specialist.

The group was walking through the streets of Konoha on the way to the Hokage Tower when Naruto noticed that Isaribi still looked a little bit down and said in a reassuring tone, "Don't worry, Isaribi. If anyone can return you to normal, it's Tsunade-baachan."

Isaribi looked at Naruto for a few seconds before smiling and saying, "Thanks, Naruto. I needed that."

(A few minutes later at the Hokage Tower)

Tsunade had heard the whole story and was pleased to hear that the mission was successful, but pissed to hear about the details of Orochimaru's horrifying experiments in Sea Country. She raved in her mind, "**I'm gonna KILL that snake!! I'LL RIP HIS HEAD OFF HIS FUCKING BODY IF I EVER SEE HIM AGAIN!!**"

Anko asked, "Will that be all, Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade replied, "Yes, you're all dismissed except for Isaribi. She'll stay here and I'll see what I can do about her condition."

They all bowed and the four of them went out when Naruto turned around and said, "I'm counting on you, Baachan."

A vein popped out on Tsunade's forehead and she yelled, "For the last time, STOP CALLING ME THAT!!"

Outside the room, Anko remarks with a grin, "Nice one, gaki. Well, I'll be heading home now. Catch you all later."

The other three nodded and they all went their separate ways.

(Three hours later at Naruto's apartment)

There was a knock on the door. Naruto answered and saw Sakura standing there.

"Hi, Sakura-chan. What is it?" Naruto said.

"Hi, Naruto. Tsunade-sama requests that you come to her office." Sakura replied.

"What does Baachan want?" asked Naruto.

Sakura let out a sigh and said, "You really should have more respect for the Hokage, Naruto. Anyways, I don't know. She didn't tell me."

Naruto thought, '_Could it have something to do with Isaribi?_' He then said, "I see. Well, better go see what she wants." With that, they left for the Hokage Tower.

(Hokage Tower)

Naruto and Sakura both arrived at Tsunade's office and went inside to see Tsunade, Shizune, and Isaribi standing in wait.

Naruto asked, "Isaribi? What happened?"

Isaribi responded, "I have no idea, Naruto. Tsunade-sama wouldn't tell me until you got here."

Naruto turned to Tsunade who smirked before saying, "I've completely purged the genetic manipulation Amachi implicated into Isaribi's systems." She turned to Isaribi and continued, "Isaribi, you may take off those bandages now."

Isaribi took off the bandages she had worn most of her life to conceal her aquatic features that couldn't be withdrawn. She looked at Naruto and Sakura who looked at her for a sec before giving what looked like smiles of approval. She looked to a mirror on a nearby wall and gasped as she saw it for herself. She was completely human again. She couldn't believe it. She was normal again. Tears of joy welled up in her eyes as she realized this.

Naruto asked, "What's wrong, Isaribi? Why are you crying?"

Isaribi turned around and embraced Naruto tightly and said, "Nothing's wrong, Naruto-kun. I'm just so happy."

Naruto's face was pressed up against her chest and he couldn't pull away from her tight embrace. Naruto could feel some carnal feelings working their way up, but he pushed them down thinking, '_No! No! No! I'm __**NOT**__ Ero-Sennin!!_'

Isaribi released Naruto from her embrace, leaving him in a slight daze, before turning to Tsunade and asking, "Tsunade-sama, may I ask where there's a steady watersource in Konoha?"

Tsunade nodded and said, "There's a small creek in the woods about 20 yards just east of the village. Why?"

Isaribi replied, "I'd like to train Naruto-kun in the art of using Suiton. Even if it turns out that's not his chakra affinity, he should be able to perform at least a few when I'm done with him."

Tsunade nodded and said, "I'd say that'd be good for the little gaki. Don't worry about any unnecessary interruptions either. Nobody really goes there, so you'll have the area all to yourselves."

Isaribi turned to Naruto and said, "Great. Let's go, Naruto-kun. It's time I did something for you."

Naruto smiled and said, "That sounds great, Isaribi-chan. Thanks." He blushed a little a few seconds later after realizing that he added the -chan suffix to her name.

Isaribi turned to Tsunade, Sakura, and Shizune and said, "Thank you all for your kindness." With that, Naruto and Isaribi were off to the creek in the outskirts of Konoha.

(A few minutes later)

They arrived at the creek, took off their footwear, and walked to the middle by water-walking. The area was small with trees surrounding it and some big boulders near the edge of the creek itself.

Isaribi said, "All right, Naruto-kun. Let's get started. I'm gonna teach you the Suiton Jutsu known as Suiryuudan no Jutsu." Isaribi slowly did the proper handsigns so Naruto could see and shouted, "Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" before a column of water rose from the creek and took the shape of the dragon. It was sent into a nearby boulder and the boulder itself was obliterated.

Naruto looked on in shock at what damage it had done. "That was great, Isaribi-chan. Now I'll try." Naruto performed the handsigns and said, "Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" A column of water rose up like when Isaribi performed it, but it got bigger and exploded, soaking Naruto and Isaribi and sending water raining down all over the area.

Naruto and Isaribi were drenched, the water making their wet clothes stick to their bodies.

Naruto asked, "What happened?"

Isaribi giggled and replied, "You just put too much chakra into it, Naruto-kun. It's nothing big." She then blushed as a serious look appeared on her face and she continued, "We'll have to get out of these wet clothes before we catch colds."

Naruto also blushed as he knew what that meant.

They both walked onto the shore and started to strip. Isaribi untied her green sash and took off her blue shirt while Naruto took off his orange jacket and the black shirt underneath. Naruto was in awe as he saw the light green bra she was wearing. He then took off his shoes and his orange pants as she took off her brown shorts. Naruto was left in his green boxers while Isaribi was left in her light green bra and panties. They both stared at one another, only to blush and turn away a few seconds later.

"What do we do now?" Naruto asked.

"We wait for our clothes to dry." Isaribi replied.

Naruto and Isaribi both sat down facing away from each other. Isaribi took this time to think about the whole thing. Naruto had done so much for her. He stood up for her against a bunch of children who got a kick out of terrorizing her. He risked his life to save her from darkness. He defeated Amachi and allowed her the chance to be normal again. A devilish smirk formed on Isaribi's face as she figured out the perfect way to repay him.

Isaribi stood up and walked over to Naruto. He heard her approaching, but didn't expect it when he was whipped around and pinned to the ground as Isaribi threw a leg over his, straddling his waist.

"Isaribi-chan, what are you doing?!" He asked in alarm.

She smiled and moved her head down to his ear, gently nibbling on the earlobe before whispering, "Repaying all you've done for me, Naruto-kun." With that, she wrapped her arms around his neck and tightly embraced him.

Naruto couldn't hold back his arousal at the feeling of their chests and crotches pressing together. His dick hardened as he started to breathe hard. Isaribi slid down his body until she was staring at the bulge in his boxers. She gave it a small kiss, sending shivers up his spine as he let out a small moan. She then took the bulge into her mouth and sucked lightly while using her hands to massage his sack. Naruto was blown completely out of his mind at this. He nearly blasted his load in his boxers, but managed to hold on.

Isaribi pulled the bulge out of her mouth before sliding Naruto's boxers down over his feet and throwing them aside. She stared down at his erect member and she felt her mouth water as she gazed upon all nine inches of it. Isaribi dragged her tongue along Naruto's sack all the way up to his tip, which had precum dripping out of the slit. She wiped it off with her fingers and tasted it.

_'Mmmmm. Salty, yet sweet. Such a flavor._' Isaribi thought before engulfing the head with her mouth. Naruto let out a loud moan as she started sucking lightly on it. She began to bob her head up and down, taking him deeper as she started sucking harder while massaging his balls with her hands. Naruto couldn't hold it any longer after that.

"Isaribi-chan. Pull off. I'm gonna cum." This only motivated Isaribi to suck harder. Naruto came with a loud scream, filling her mouth with his essence. As soon as his dick stopped pulsating, she pulled off while sucking to make a loud pop. She then swallowed his seed, which served to arouse him even further.

Naruto was panting in the exhaustion of what happened. However, seeing Isaribi swallow his essence instantly refilled his energy as he sat up, gave her a light shove so she was on her back before straddling her and mashing his lips against hers. Isaribi was shocked at the ferocity of it as he forced his tongue in and dominated the kiss. She moaned in pleasure at this. Naruto reached around her back and unclipped her bra. He pulled it off, pulled away from the kiss, and immediately started licking the area between her breasts. Isaribi moaned even louder when she felt the wetness between her breasts. Naruto then went to her left breast and started suckling the nipple.

"That feels so good, Naruto-kun. Harder." Naruto complied and started suckling with more ferocity while playing with the other nipple with his left hand. He slid down and mimicked her earlier actions by giving her wet entrance a kiss through her light green panties. Isaribi let out a small moan as he did this. He went down to her feet and started licking his way up her left leg, teasing her as he drew near her crotch. "Stop teasing me, Naruto-kun. Just do it already!" She moaned out. Naruto then slid her panties over her feet and tossed them over where his boxers were. His shaft immediately hardened as he gazed upon her wet pussy lips with faint droplets of essence on the small curls of purple pubic hair. He moaned in the pleasure of the sight and moved his head down to it. He just buried his nose in it and took a deep breath, letting out a sigh of pleasure. The scent was intoxicating. Naruto inserted his tongue into Isaribi's pussy and started licking every corner inside. Isaribi moaned loudly, wrapping her legs around his head and pushing his tongue in deeper. By now, she felt like she was in heaven. After two more minutes of this, she could feel the end approaching.

"Naruto-kun, I'm cumming." Naruto gave her clit a small pinch with his right hand and she immediately came with a loud moan. Naruto drank the juices that poured out of her pussy, not missing a single drop. He then swallowed it and gave her a passionate kiss, their crotches rubbing together again. This elicited a moan from both of them as they continued the kiss for five more minutes before pulling away. "Naruto-kun, I want you inside me!! Now!!" Isaribi shouted in pleasure.

Naruto smiled and replied, "As you wish, Isaribi-chan." He lined his dick up with her entrance and slowly eased in. She let out a small moan as he slid in further. Naruto soon reached Isaribi's barrier. She gave him a reassuring nod and with a quick thrust, their hips made contact and he was all the way in. She started to scream in pain, but Naruto locked her lips in a passionate kiss and absorbed the screams. When it stopped, Naruto pulled away and saw tears in Isaribi's eyes. He licked them away and whispered soothing words into her ears.

"Naruto-kun, I'm okay now. Please move." Isaribi whispered in need. Naruto complied and pulled out all the way to the tip before slamming back in. He continued with that rhythm and in no time, they were both moaning in pleasure. They were on a cloud of bliss as Isaribi matched Naruto's motions with thrusting of her own. The whole area was filled with the sound of sweaty flesh pounding against sweaty flesh, along with the pleasurable moans of both teenagers. After twelve whole minutes of this, they could both feel their impending climax approaching. Naruto held her tight to him as it finally hit them.

"ISARIBI-CHAN!!"

"NARUTO-KUN!!"

Both lovers' fluids meshed together as they both came simultaneously. Isaribi's juices spilled out as her pussy tightened around Naruto's dick, milking him of his cum. His dick unleashed five or six spurts of cum before it stopped. They were both panting in the afterglow of their lovemaking. They remained in their position for six more minutes before Naruto pulled out and rolled to the side. Isaribi sighed in pleasure and said, "Naruto-kun, that was amazing and...I think I love you."

Naruto smiled and gave Isaribi a kiss on the lips and responded, "I think I love you too, Isaribi-chan."

Isaribi asked, "Think you can convince the Hokage to make me a Konoha citizen?"

Naruto looked on in shock and asked, "Really?"

Isaribi smiled and said, "Really."

Naruto's smile returned and he said, "Great!! I'm sure Baachan will agree!! Let's get some rest first, though. I'm exhausted."

Isaribi chuckled and said, "Same here."

With that, his arms circled her waist and held her tightly to him as she returned the embrace. They soon fell asleep with really happy smiles adorning their faces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, I hope everyone enjoyed it!

Next chapter should be out a lot sooner than this one was. I already have the girls for chapter 4 and 5 planned out, but I'm making a poll for the choice of the girl for chapter 6. It'll be open until I finish chapter 5! Please vote.

As always, please read and review!!


	4. Ino

Well, here's the fourth installment in this massive fic.

This chapter takes place shortly after Naruto storms off after hearing that Jiraiya died.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters. They are the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was just an hour ago that Naruto heard the worst news he's ever heard. His sensei and grandfather figure, Jiraiya of the Sannin, was killed in action by the Akatsuki Leader. For Naruto, it was an even bigger reason to destroy the organization once and for all. He already hated them with a flaming passion, but this was the last straw.

He was going to the memorial stone to pay his respects to his fallen sensei. He arrived there to see someone else. It was a young woman with bleach blond hair and wearing a purple sleeveless top and a purple skirt.

'_Ino._' Naruto would recognize her anywhere. He walked up to her and said, "Hi, Ino. What's up?"

Ino looked at him and replied, "Oh. Hi, Naruto. I'm just paying my respects to Asuma-sensei."

Naruto had a sad smile on his face. "Yeah. I've come to do the same regarding my own sensei."

Ino was shocked. "Kakashi-sensei is dead?!"

Naruto shook his head and sadly replied, "No. My other sensei."

Ino knew who he was talking about now. "Jiraiya-sama? Oh, Naruto, I'm so sorry."

Naruto gave her another sad smile before replying, "Story of my life, Ino. It seems that bad things are always happening."

Ino had tears welling up in her eyes and she sadly replied, "I know what you mean. Asuma-sensei was one of the few who helped me to become a true kunoichi. He brought our whole family together. It was him, Shikamaru, Chouji, and me. I thought all of us would live out our lives to the end. But then....then...."

At that point, Ino had broken down and she erupted in sobs as tears flowed down her eyes like waterfalls. Naruto couldn't stand to see her in pain. He walked closer and drew her into an embrace. "I'm so sorry for your loss, Ino-chan."

Ino, touched by Naruto's sensitive side, sobbed, "As I am for you, Naruto-kun."

They remained in an embrace for five whole minutes before drawing away. However, two seconds after that, they both realized that they attached formal suffixes to one another's name and they blushed.

"So, uh, would you like to go out with me sometime, Ino....-chan?" Naruto asked, still a bit uncomfortable.

Ino said, "Sure. I'd love to go out with you, Naruto.....-kun." She never thought of Naruto as someone she'd date, but she'd gladly give it a try. He showed her a side of him that she never knew he had. A sensitive and understanding side.

(Timeskip to three weeks later)

Naruto and Ino were just arriving at his apartment from a date. Ino took this time to ask the question that's been bothering her for the longest time. "Naruto-kun, why is it that the villagers hate you? I just can't believe that such a nice boy would be ostracized so much."

Naruto was caught off-guard by this question and decided to change the subject as he didn't want to tell Ino about that. "So, Ino-chan, I hear you and Sakura-chan have been hanging out more often and have been getting along better than ever. How's that going?" He asked with a forced smile.

Ino caught on to what he was doing and replied, "Nice try, Naruto, but I know you're just trying to change the subject."

Naruto said, "I can't tell you this, Ino-chan. You'll probably hate me if I did."

Ino frowned and replied, "I could never hate you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked at her sterny and said, "The answer's still no."

With that, he got up and walked towards the bathroom after telling Ino that he'd be right back.

Ino, however, wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. She got up and made a handseal for one of her family's Jutsu and muttered, "Omoi Sanpo no Jutsu."

She suddenly found herself in Naruto's mind. She probed further, feeling really guilty about invading Naruto's privacy, but she couldn't just let it go.

Ino then saw it. She saw the reason for the villagers' hatred and all the suffering Naruto has endured at her hands. She couldn't believe that Naruto was the prisoner for the Kyuubi. However, she didn't fear him for it. In fact, her respect and admiration for the boy only grew.

She couldn't bear to see anymore of Naruto's suffering at the hands of Konoha's idiotic civilian populace and canceled out the Jutsu. Little did she know that Kyuubi had sensed her and decided to tell Naruto of her intrusion.

The Nine Tailed Demon Fox had only one thought on his mind as a cruel grin appeared on his face. '_**I can't wait to see the kid's reaction when he hears that his new girlfriend invaded his privacy like this.**_'

A few minutes later, Naruto stormed out of the bathroom towards Ino with a pissed off look on his face.

"Okay, why did you do it?" He demanded.

Ino said, "What do you mean, Naruto-kun?"

He shouted, "YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT I MEAN!!! WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU GET OFF INVADING MY PRIVATE THOUGHTS, EVEN WHEN I TOLD YOU THE ANSWER WAS NO?!!!"

Ino was taken aback by this. "B-but Naruto-kun-"

Naruto interrupted, "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!!! YOU HAD NO RIGHT!!!! YOU HEAR ME?!!! NO RIGHT!!!!!!"

Ino couldn't take any more of the yelling and collapsed to her knees, holding her hands to her face as she cried.

Naruto's mind then caught up with his mouth. '_Oh shit. What did I just say to her?_'

Looking at her, it pained Naruto's heart. Even moreso with the knowledge that it was him who caused it.

His own eyes started welling up with tears as he knelt down and drew Ino into an embrace, crying silently. "I'm so s-s-sorry, Ino-chan. I didn't mean it."

Ino, whose cries now decreased to silent sobs, replied, "No. It was my fault. I shouldn't have violated your privacy. I just wanted to know so much."

Naruto said, "Well, now you know. Do you hate me too now?" He looked on with eyes that held worry and pleading in them.

Ino said with conviction, "No and don't you dare ask that again!! I can't believe those idiots would hate you for this. If anything, you're a hero for holding the fox back!!"

Naruto was caught by surprise. "Really? You don't hate me? Oh, Ino-chan, I'm so sorry I doubted you."

With that, they both gave each other a loving hug.

Ino melted into the embrace and said, "Naruto-kun, I think I love you."

Naruto drew back a bit and looked at her, "Do you mean that, Ino-chan?"

Ino replied, "Hai, I do."

Naruto got tears of joy and embraced Ino again and mashed his lips against hers.

She melted into the kiss and his tongue slipped into her mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance until Naruto caught her tongue and started to gently suck on it, coaxing a lustful moan from his lover.

After five minutes, they both broke the kiss and saw the same things in each other's eyes. Love and desire.

Naruto made to say something, but Ino put a finger over his lips. "It's almost time to get to sleep. Does your bed have enough room for two, Naruto-kun? If so, I don't think it'd be too much to ask for me to spend the night." She finished her sentence with a wink.

Naruto caught the meaning and gave a foxy grin before scooping Ino up bridal style and taking her into his bedroom.

He deposited her on the bed before he moved on top of her and straddled her waist. He slipped a finger into the collar of her outfit and dragged it down, exposing her collarbone, before sucking at the dip in the flesh of her neck, making her moan lustfully.

"Oh, Naruto. Yes. That feels so good."

He stopped sucking her collar bone and slowly removed her top. Ino moved her arms up to make it easier. With that out of the way, all that was keeping her supple breasts from being exposed was a lacy purple bra. He then slowly slid off her skirt, revealing matching purple panties.

Naruto remarked, "You just love purple, don't you?"

Ino retorted, "Look who's talking, Mr. Ninja who wears orange."

Naruto gave her a playful glare and said, "Oh, you're going to pay for that and you're going to pay with these." He finished, pointing at her breasts.

Naruto mashed his lips against hers and during the kiss, he slid his hands to her bra clasp and unclasped it, sliding it away to reveal her breasts. He broke the kiss and licked the area between her breasts, drawing some moans from her. He licked her right breast while intentionally staying away from her nipple. After a few minutes of this, he flicked her nipple with his tongue before taking it into his mouth and suckling it. Ino's breathing quickened and her moans grew more numerous in volume and repetition.

"Oh, don't stop, Naruto-kun. Please don't stop." Ino moaned in desperation.

Naruto grinned with her right nipple in his mouth as he continued to suckle it and even started fondling her left breast while pinching the nipple between his thumb and index.

Ino became restless and flipped them over and she was now on top. She grinned as she slowly slid off Naruto's orange jacket, shirt, and pants, leaving him in his green boxers.

"Now's my turn to pleasure you." Ino stated in a sexy voice before slowly and sensually pulling his boxers down his legs, over his feet, and to the floor. She took in the image of his manhood and burned it into her memory before licking the tip, coaxing a moan from Naruto. She smiled and licked it again. She then began to lick his dick from the base to the tip until it was coated in her saliva. She then took the whole thing into her mouth and started sucking gently while bobbing her head up and down.

By this point, Naruto was moaning, nearly yelling, in ecstacy. "Oh yes, Ino-chan. Keep going. Don't stop!"

Ino grinned and started to increase the strength of her sucking. After five minutes of this, she pulled away. Naruto graoned in disappointment, but it turned into a moan of pleasure as Ino wrapped her breasts around his manhood. She then started to bob her body back and forth, creating a pleasurable friction around Naruto's dick.

"Ino. Damn. I'm......I'm gonna cum!" Naruto moaned. However, it was just as Ino wanted. She bobbed even harder and with a loud moan, Naruto came. His first load of cum hit Ino in the face, but she quickly put her mouth over the tip, drinking the next four or five loads as if she were drinking from a fountain.

After Naruto had finished cumming, he had collapsed onto his mattress, panting and out of breath. Ino took the time to wipe Naruto's cum off her face and then suck it off her fingers when Naruto said, "That was awesome, Ino-chan. Now it's your turn."

With that, he flipped her over and slid her panties over her legs and feet and to the floor in the same delicate manner as she had with his boxers. He started to kiss up her left leg at a slow torturous pace. Ino tensed as he came closer to her most intimate area. Naruto stopped just short of her wet pussy. He then lightly blew on it, sending shivers up Ino's spine. After that, he slipped out his tongue and slowly ran it over her pussy all the way up to her clit. He then took the small bundle of nerves into his mouth and started suckling gently on it, causing Ino to moan loudly in pleasure.

"Oh yes, Naruto! It's so good! I'm gonna cum!!" Ino moaned. This encouraged Naruto to suck harder. In just a few minutes, Ino came with a loud moan. Naruto managed to catch most of the fluids, but some landed on his face and the rest just escaped onto the bed.

Naruto licked up the cum on his face before he positioned himself, rubbing the tip of his arousal against Ino's pussy lips. He looked at her as if asking for permission.

Ino grinned and leaned up to his ear before she whispered, "Go for it."

That whispered, he thrust his dick into her. Ino felt pain and screamed at having her virginity taken, but it was to be expected of the first time. Naruto held still, waiting for her to adjust, and just contented himself with locking lips with her and whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

After a few minutes, Ino gave Naruto the okay to continue. With that, he drew out all the way to the tip before slamming back in. He continued to thrust in and out and he used her wetness as a lubricant to go faster. Ino began to buck her own hips, which increased their pace even further. They were both moaning loudly in pleasure and ecstacy. They both felt fulfilled and were on cloud nine. Naruto then engulfed her right nipple in his mouth, which served to stimulate her further.

It had been ten minutes of solid lovemaking when they were both at their limit.

"Naruto-kun, I'm gonna cum."

"Me too, Ino-chan."

With one last thrust from Naruto and one last buck from Ino, they both came with loud moans.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!"

"INO-CHAN!!!"

Naruto's seed shot into Ino's depths as her own juices spilled over, soaking his bed in their fluids. Naruto collapsed on top of Ino. They both felt complete. They stared lovingly into one another's eyes as Naruto pulled out of her before pulling the sheets up, allowing him and Ino to slip beneath them. They embraced and Ino slid her left leg over Naruto's right, entangling them.

"I love you, Ino-chan." Naruto said.

"I love you too, Naruto-kun." Ino replied.

With one last kiss, they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, there it is.

BTW, 'Emoi Sanpo no Jutsu' translates to 'Mind Walk Technique.' It's not a Jutsu from canon. However, the Yamanaka family specializes in secret mind based Jutsu, so I figured, "Why not?"

I'd just like to say that I'm SO sorry this chapter took so long. I promised to get it out sooner than it took for chapter 3 and I failed to do that. I'm afraid I just can't make promises on when chapters will come out, but rest assured, there are plenty more to come and I won't stop writing until they're all finished. That's a promise.

I'm starting to really like the anime and manga, but fanfiction will always hold plenty of appeal with me.

Well, I do have other things I'm working on for my fanfiction, which includes a sequel to my Sakura chapter of this fic and even a second chapter to my Icha Icha: Conception fic. I know I marked it as complete, but I thought it deserved a second chapter.

To make up for how late this chapter was, I'll inform you of the next girl in this oneshot collection. The next will be Hinata Hyuuga. I'm gonna try to make it as unpredictable as I can, but Hinata has pretty complex emotions, so I may be awhile, lol.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

To all my readers, please keep reading and reviewing. I love hearing everyone's thoughts about my work. :)


	5. Hinata

Hello, everyone. Time for the fifth installment of this fic.

This chapter takes place when Naruto hears from Fukasaku that Jiraiya died.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series or characters. They're the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto Uzumaki couldn't believe it. His sensei, the man he cared about as a grandfather, was dead. He was strolling down Konoha in his emotional turmoil.

He felt bad for what he said to Tsunade about Jiraiya, but he was just so angry at her for sending Jiraiya on a mission that resulted in his death.

He arrived at the memorial stone and uttered a silent prayer for his fallen sensei.

"Rest in peace, Ero-Sennin." he uttered with a tear in his eye.

After that, he heard some rustling behind a nearby tree. He quietly dashed to the tree with a cold look in his eye.

'If someone thinks they can fuck with me when I'm feeling like this, they have another thing coming.' He whipped right around the tree with a kunai in his right hand before grabbing his target by the throat with his left and shoving said target against the tree.

"N-Naruto-kun, w-what are you do-doing?" stuttered Hinata Hyuuga, the girl who had a crush on Naruto since their academy days.

Naruto's eyes widened at what he just did and he released Hinata and putting his kunai back into its pouch.

"I'm sorry, Hinata. I'm just on edge with Ero-Sennin's death and all." Naruto admitted.

"Sakura told me about that. Wh-why are the Akatsuki after you?" Hinata asked.

Naruto got very nervous about that as he didn't want too much of them to know his dark secret, so he swiftly attempted to cover it up.

"Um, I have no idea, Hinata. I'm just as clueless about that as you are." Naruto said a little too unconvincing.

Hinata frowned before saying, "It's the Kyuubi, isn't it?" Naruto looked at her in shock as she continued. "I was there when Kabuto was talking to you about it, Naruto-kun."

Naruto clenched his teeth and told Hinata, "Do you hate me then, Hinata?"

Hinata fidgeted a little before saying, "No, Naruto-kun. Far from it. In f-fact, I th-th-think you're a h-hero for holding that b-beast at bay."

Naruto let out a sigh of relief before getting a serious look on his face. "Hinata. You have to promise me that you won't tell any of our other friends. You and Sakura-chan took it well, but I don't know how anyone else will react."

Hinata let a small smile cross her lips as she said, "I promise, Naruto-kun. Not a soul will know."

Naruto smiled and replied, "Thanks, Hinata-chan."

Hinata deeply blushed at hearing him attach the '-chan' suffix to her name.

Naruto then said, "I'm going to Ichiraku's. Would you like to accompany me for some ramen?"

Hinata nodded and said, "S-sure. I'd like that a lot, Naruto-kun."

Naruto and Hinata walked from the Ninja Memorial Stone to the Ichiraku Ramen Stand.

Once seated, Teuchi and his daughter Ayame took their order.

"What will it be, Naruto?" Teuchi asked.

"I'll take a miso ramen as always." Naruto replied enthusiastically.

Teuchi nodded before asking, "And for the young lady?"

Hinata answered, "I-I'll have the same as Naruto-kun, p-please."

"Coming right up." Teuchi said.

After a few minutes, Ayame brought their ramen to them and asked with a devious smirk as they were eating, "Is this your girlfriend, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto was slightly flushed, but Hinata was nearly beet red at that question.

Naruto replied, "N-n-no, Ayame-chan. I don't think Hinata-chan even feels that way about me."

Hinata turned her head slightly as she thought, '_You have no idea how wrong you are, Naruto-kun_.'

Naruto noticed Hinata's turning away and moved to shake her shoulder, but as he made contact, his pinky and ring fingers accidentally came into direct contact with Hinata's neck.

Feeling Naruto's fingers against her bare skin made Hinata turn even redder than she was a moment ago before fainting with a thud.

Naruto ran to her side as she collapsed. "Hinata-chan?! Are you okay?!"

Teuchi asked, "Is something wrong, Naruto?"

Naruto replied, "Hinata-chan fainted. Here's the money for the ramen, old man. I gotta make sure Hinata-chan is all right."

Putting his payment on the counter, Naruto picked up Hinata bridal style before jumping across Konoha's rooftops to his apartment.

When they arrived, Naruto went inside and set Hinata gently on the couch. He retrieved a washcloth and dampened it with water from the sink before wringing it and setting it on Hinata's forehead.

A few minutes later, Hinata came to.

"W-w-w-where am I?" She asked, still slightly out of it.

Naruto said, "You're in my home. Sorry that it's kinda messy, but I hardly have company over."

Hinata said, "I don't mind. Th-thanks for helping me, N-Naruto-kun. Sorry you had to so through the trouble for me."

Naruto gave a foxy grin and said, "Don't even think about apologizing. I'm happy to help out someone I care about. In fact, I'll make some tea for us."

Hinata's heart melted at that statement. '_Naruto-kun. You really are the greatest. I have to let you know how I feel._'

"That's fine. I'll pre-prepare it. It's the l-least I could do."

She headed into the kitchen and started preparing the water in the sink when Naruto came in.

"Here. Let me help you, Hinata-chan." Naruto said as he started making hand seals.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing?" Hinata asked.

Naruto replied, "It's fine. They're just hand seals for a Suiton Jutsu I saw Kakashi-sensei used once."

Hinata stuttered, "I-I d-d-don't think that's such a good i-idea. Using a S-Suiton Jutsu in an a-area like this can yield u-unpredictable-"

She didn't get to finish as the sink's faucet practically exploded with water, soaking the whole room, including the two people inside it. They were soaked from head to toe. Hinata frantically turned the faucet handle until the water stopped coming out.

Naruto shivered as he said, "Okay. Bad idea. I'll get us some bathrobes and we can take turns changing."

(Timeskip to a half hour later)

Naruto and Hinata were sitting in Naruto's bedroom in Naruto's spare bathrobes, drinking their tea. Hinata didn't want to hide her love from the blond any longer, but she was scared of the possible rejection that might come from confessing it.

After a few minutes, she decided to do it, hit or miss. "N-Naruto-kun?"

"Yes, Hinata-chan?" Naruto replied.

"I-I.......um..........I-I l-l-love you. I h-h-have ever since o-our days at the a-academy. I w-w-want to be with you." Hinata confessed.

Naruto was surprised. He thought that few even acknowledged him for most of his life. Now he finds out that someone had both acknowledged and had feelings for him from the very beginning. He looked down at the tea in his lap as he replied, "I see. I'm not exactly sure if I love you, though." Realizing how bad that sounded, he quickly corrected, "U-uh, what I mean is that I don't know what love feels like as I've never felt it in that way before, so I'm not sure if I love you, but I do know that I care about you, Hinata-chan. I care for you very much."

Hinta smiled and said, "Thanks, Naruto-kun. That's all I need to know."

With that, she stood up and very shakily started to untie the sash of her bathrobe.

"Hi-Hinata-chan?! What are you doing?!!" Naruto exclaimed in a panicky voice.

Hinata replied in a stutter, "I l-love you, Naruto-kun. Even i-if you don't love me back, I want to g-give myself to you and show you my f-f-feelings."

Hinata was shakily sliding her bathrobe off, but she only exposed her left shoulder when she looked to the side with a big blush on her face. "W-would you m-m-m-make l-l-love to me?"

Naruto was astonished. He had no idea Hinata felt this strongly about him. For some reason, he was compelled to please Hinata and give her what she wanted. He leaned up and started kissing her bare shoulder.

Hinata gasped as she felt his lips come into contact with her bare skin. She moaned as he moved his mouth to the juncture between her neck and shoulder and started sucking on that area. She removed more of her bathrobe until her upper body was exposed. She then lightly pushed Naruto onto his back on the bed just before claiming his lips with her own in a passionate kiss that lasted several minutes, her bare breasts tingling as they pressed up against his clothed chest.

Naruto broke the kiss and gazed upon her chest, causing Hinata to blush. His eyes widened. Hinata was 16, but her chest was already well developed at approximately a D cup. Her nipples were erect from the cold air. He leaned up and started kissing her right breast before taking the nipple into his mouth and suckling it, drawing an involuntary moan from the blue haired girl.

Hinata was in utter bliss as the love of her life was suckling her right nipple while fondling her left one between his thumb and forefinger. "D-d-don't stop, Naruto-kun."

"I won't." he reassured as he switched nipples, now suckling the left one while fondling the right one.

After several minutes of this, Hinata could feel her juices dripping out of her lower lips and onto her legs. She moaned before removing her bathrobe the rest of the way, leaving her completely naked, and tossing it to the far side of the room. She claimed his lips again and this kiss was more aggressive than the last with both fighting for dominance. Hinata caught Naruto's tongue in her mouth and started sucking on it, causing the blond to moan.

When the kiss ended, Hinata put her hands on Naruto's sash and shakily started to untie it before removing his bathrobe and tossing it right where hers laid, leaving him as nude as she was. She admired his muscled chest before moving her gaze down to his crotch. She stared at his erect dick with a blush on her face before hesitantly taking it into her right hand and stroking it up and down, causing Naruto to moan in pleasure at how amazing it felt. Hinata then brought her face closer as she trailed kisses up his shaft before licking the tip, tasting the pre-cum seeping out of it. She trailed her tongue up his dick in three more licks before opening her mouth and taking the head of his erection into it.

"Hinata-chan!!" Naruto moaned as Hinata started to bob her head while sucking on it, taking more into her mouth in the process. "Faster, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata started to bob faster and continued stroking him with her right hand while her left moved to his sack and started fondling his balls, making his legs twitch in pleasure. He was grounding his teeth as he restrained himself from thrusting into her mouth, his hands clutching his sheets for dear life.

"Hi-Hi-Hinata-chan. I'm gonna cum!" Naruto groaned. This only coaxed Hinata to bob her head even faster and suck even harder. In a few seconds, Naruto came with a loud moan, shooting five spurts of his seed into Hinata's mouth.

Hinata stopped bobbing her head, but she continued sucking until his dick stopped throbbing. She took some time to savor the taste of her lover's essence before swallowing it with a little bit seeping out of her lips before she licked it up. She blushed when her mind caught up with her actions. She didn't know where the instinct for the foreplay came from. However, she was overjoyed to see Naruto's contented expression as he lay on his back, panting.

Naruto flipped them over so that he was on top and Hinata was on the bottom before enveloping her in yet another passionate kiss, running his fingers through her long blue hair and cupping her left breast, coaxing a few moans of pleasure from her.

After that, he began to suck on the dip in her neck above her collarbone before kissing his way down her body. Over her breasts, down her stomach, and coming to a stop just above her waist. He trailed a few small licks along her inner thigh before spreading her legs, exposing her wet womanhood to him. He chuckled as he noticed Hinata's face turn beet red. He gazed at her pussy, taking note of the few blue pubic hairs just above it. He trailed a few licks up from her pussy all the way to her clit before inserting his tongue into her pussy, licking her inner walls and pressing his face to her pubes, taking in her scent. It was heavenly to him. He inserted two fingers into her dripping pussy and started moving them in and out as he took her clit into his mouth and started suckling it.

Hinata moaned in absolute pleasure as she felt this. "Naruto-kun!!"

Naruto complied with this, thrusting his fingers faster and sucking her clit with more intensity, causing her moans to increase in repetition and volume. Hinata was starting to twitch in pleasure as Naruto continued this for several minutes before she felt her body tense.

"Naruto-kun! I'm cumming!" She moaned out. Just as it had when she was giving him head, her words coaxed him to suck even harder and move his fingers faster. Hinata's hands squeezed the sheets until her knuckles turned white as she came with a loud moan. Shivering in ecstacy, her juices flowed into Naruto's waiting mouth.

He loved the taste of her essence as he swallowed it. He smiled at the look on Hinata's face, content and with her tongue hanging out of her mouth, as she panted during the aftermath of her climax.

Hinata then flipped them over again, straddling Naruto's waist so that their crotches were touching.

Naruto ground his teeth at the sensation of Hinata's dripping pussy resting on top of his erection.

Hinata raised herself up before grabbing his dick and lining it up with her wet entrance. She started to lower herself when Naruto stopped her.

"Wait. Hinata-chan. Are you sure about this?" He asked.

"M-more sure than I-I've ever been, Naruto-kun." Hinata replied.

"I just don't want to hurt you, Hinata-chan. I hear it hurts for girls." Naruto said.

Hinata's eyes teared up as she was touched by Naruto's concern for her well-being. "Y-y-you don't know how m-much that means to m-me, Naruto-kun. I'm more sure than ever that this is what I want."

With that, she slowly slid herself down, taking Naruto's member into her dripping pussy. She felt so fulfilled by the feeling of him stretching her insides. His dick came to her hymen and after bracing herself, she slammed down, making it tear through. Her hands gripped his shoulders as tears spilled out of her eyes.

Naruto wrapped his hands around the back of her neck and pulled her head down for a passionate kiss as he distracted her from the pain. He was stroking her bare back in comfort and he couldn't believe how good it felt to be joined with Hinata. Her insides felt so hot and wet as they enveloped his dick.

After a few minutes, Hinata's grip on his shoulders relaxed and she broke the kiss. She cautiously started to move, biting her bottom lip at the now pleasurable sensation Naruto being inside her brought. She raised herself up and lowered again, moaning at the feeling. She rode him as she went back down for another kiss.

Naruto was moaning as well. Her pussy was so tight, he wasn't sure how long he'd be able to hold out. After a few minutes, he began to thrust his own hips in conjunction with her own, increasing the pace and the pleasurable friction.

Hinata broke the kiss and whispered, "I'm gonna cum, Naruto-kun."

Naruto whispered back, "I'm gonna cum too, Hinata-chan."

Naruto flipped them both over and started thrusting into Hinata as fast as he could while she wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing him deeper inside her.

Hinata shed tears of joy and thought, '_I'm one with Naruto-kun. It's such a wonderful feeling. I've never felt so happy._'

Their bodies tensed and they both came with loud moans.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!"

"HINATA-CHAN!!!"

Hinata's juices spilled out of her pussy as it contracted around Naruto's member, milking him of his seed as it shot spurt after spurt into her womb. After a few more seconds of thrusting, they slowed to a stop.

Hinata unwrapped her legs from around Naruto and they just laid in that position for a few more minutes, basking in the afterglow.

Naruto pulled out of Hinata and looked straight into her lavender eyes.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto said.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" Hinata replied.

Naruto smiled sincerely before he said, "I think I really do love you."

Hinata smiled and enveloped Naruto in a loving embrace as she said, "I love you too, Naruto-kun. Always and forever."

They got under Naruto's covers and had one last kiss of love and passion before falling asleep in each other's arms with the happiest smiles ever seen on their faces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

This is officially my first update of 2009 and I hope you all enjoyed it!

My poll for the girl of chapter 6 is now closed, but another poll for the girl of chapter 11 will be posted shortly.

To all my fans, please keep on reading and giving me reviews. It encourages me and I just love hearing your thoughts. :)


	6. Female Kyuubi

Hello, everyone. Here's installment six of this fic.

The time of this is the aftermath of the Hidan and Kakuzu Arc when Naruto and his team are getting their downtime. It's also after Naruto's arm is healed from the damage of Rasenshuriken.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series or characters. They're the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto Uzumaki slumped against the trunk of a nearby tree, exhausted from the countless hours of training he just did.

As his eyes slowly slid shut, he thought, '_Must.....get......stronger.'_

(Inside Mindscape)

Slowly opening his eyes, Naruto found himself in a very familiar looking sewer.

"I know where this is." He muttered before walking off into the darkness.

After a couple of minutes, he came to a gigantic cage. This cage held the source of Naruto's lonely childhood and the most feared of the Tailed Demons.

"**Well, well, if it isn't the little twerp who claims to no longer need my assistance!**" Kyuubi teased with as much of a mocking tone as possible.

This got on Naruto's nerves. "I don't need your help, you stupid fox!! I'm strong enough with my OWN abilities!!" He yelled with conviction.

"**Oh, please don't even joke of such a preposterous thing.**" The Kyuubi had burst into laughter at Naruto's words.

Naruto shouted, "Shut up and quit being a little bitch, fox!!" He was satisfied as he saw Kyuubi's smile disappear. However, he was now put on guard when he felt the massive amount of killing intent being directed at him.

The Kyuubi growled vehemntly, "**What was that, BRAT?!!**"

Naruto steeled his defiance and shouted, "You heard me, Kyuubi!"

Kyuubi gave out a roar before it seemed to vanish. Naruto couldn't even feel killing intent anymore.

Being wary he got just a little closer to the cage, knowing Kyuubi couldn't be free if it killed him.

However, as he got into arm's reach of the cage, two slender looking arms lashed out, grabbed him by his jacket, and yanked him into the cage before slamming him into a nearby wall.

He looked on and saw what he always dreaded to see. A majorly pissed off female.

"So I'm a BITCH, AM I?!!!" The crimson haired woman screamed.

Naruto's eyes about bulged out of his head at this. "Kyuubi?!" He asked in a very shocked tone.

She sneered before answering, "Who else, brat?"

"Y-y-y-you're a girl?" He asked, unable to believe it.

"Oh, that's typical. Just because I'm feared by many and caused many disasters across the Shinobi Nations just HAS to mean I'm a guy, huh?" She complained, exasperated. She sighed before saying, "I guess it's only fair you assume such a thing with the voice I have in fox form."

Naruto didn't get enough time to reply when he was immediately tossed carelessly onto a nearby bed before having his arms and legs shackled so he lay in a spread eagle fashion.

Kyuubi walked over and yanked off his ninja sandals before gazing at him evilly.

Naruto didn't notice as he was taking the image in. In her human form, Kyuubi was no taller than Tsunade and had a chest to rival said person. She was wearing a red sleeveless top and matching short skirt. She had fox ears growing out the top of her head to go along with the human ears she had in human form. Last, but certainly not least, her hair was as crimson as her eyes.

He was snapped out of his reverie when he heard her say, "Time to have some fun, brat."

With that, she ripped his jacket and shirt in half before nuzzling his bare chest with her lips.

"K-Kyuubi? What are you doing?" Naruto asked in a bit of a panic.

"Hehehe. Well, you calling me such a demeaning name combined with you tossing me aside has left me in a bit of an inner frenzy. And I'm gonna relieve it whether by this or by beating the crap out of you. Which is it gonna be, brat?" Kyuubi replied.

Naruto gulped. "W-w-what y-you're doing is just f-fine." He replied before looking away.

For some reason, this made Kyuubi irritated. She wanted him to watch as she made him hers.

"Face me." She ordered.

Naruto simply replied, "No. You can't make me."

Kyuubi growled before a smirk crossed her lips. She grabbed his manhood through his pants and gave it a soft stroke.

Naruto gasped, but maintained his mantra of not looking at Kyuubi and what she was doing.

'_This kid is pretty resistant, but I know what will break his mantra._'

With that, she ripped his pants off so that only his boxers remained. With that, she nuzzled his manhood with her lips and kissed it through his boxers. This drew a gasp from Naruto's lips, but he still wouldn't face her.

Growing aggravated at Naruto's persistance, Kyuubi started licking his penis through his boxers and even took it in her mouth for a little. After a half minute of sucking, she let it out with a pop. Naruto grounded his teeth together, but still held his ground.

At this, Kyuubi had had enough. '_Okay, brat. You asked for it._' She mentally raved before tearing his boxers off, leaving him completely nude.

She then assaulted his penis, leaving no corner unlicked. By the time she started caressing the tip with her tongue, Naruto was huffing and puffing. He wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.

'_Now I have you._' Kyuubi said in her mind just before gently nibbling and suckling on his sack. Naruto let out a howl of pleasure at this.

After a few minutes, Kyuubi heard Naruto gasping. "Gonna c-c-cum."

Kyuubi immediately put the head in her mouth and gave it one gigantic suck before Naruto climaxed with a loud groan. Kyuubi swallowed all the juices that shot into her mouth before letting a smirk cross her lips.

'_Time to move in for the kill._' Kyuubi thought. With that, she took her top off and was please to see Naruto gaze at her in his fatigue from his climax.

Naruto cursed himself for giving in, but after feeling the pleasure from his orgasm and Kyuubi exposing her chest to him, he just didn't have the willpower to resist anymore.

Kyuubi leaned down so that her breasts were right in front of his face. She wasn't disappointed as he took a nipple into his mouth and started sucking. She began to moan as he sucked harder and harder. After a few minutes, she pulled away and stood up.

Naruto struggled against his shackles and Kyuubi smirked, putting her thumbs into her skirt and saying, "What is it, Naruto-kun? Do you want to see?" Kyuubi added the suffix to his name in the most teasing way possible.

Naruto frantically nodded. "Please." He gasped out. His lust had soared to a point where he didn't even care she was using him for her pleasure anymore. He just wanted to feel more and feel more now.

Kyuubi giggled smugly before replying, "As you wish." With that, she took off her skirt and gave Naruto a full view of her nether regions. His desperate gasping had quickened to a faster pace and he was struggling even harder now.

Kyuubi smiled evilly at him and said, "I don't think I should give you the full package after the way you treated me." Oh how she loved torturing him like this.

Naruto frantically shouted, "Please! I'm sorry! Now let me out of these!"

Kyuubi was taken aback by his desperation, but could hear a hint of sincerity in his apology. Still not fully convinced, she decided to see if he wasn't just faking.

Kyuubi walked over and undid Naruto's shackles. She was taken by surprise as he tackled her to the bed and took her lips in a lustful kiss, forcing his tongue into her mouth. Kyuubi was feeling turned on by his aggression and by the feel of his hard member rubbing against her stomach.

Panting slightly, she said, "Wait, Naruto."

Naruto detached his lips with a confused look on his face. However, he understood as she turned around on all fours and beckoned him over with one of her tails.

Getting into position, Naruto decided to tease Kyuubi a little by rubbing the head of his penis against her lower lips, soaking it with her juices. Kyuubi moaned as Naruto finally decided to ease in after a few minutes.

Naruto started thrusting his hips and both moaned in pleasure at the feeling. It was like nothing they ever felt before.

Kyuubi was in heaven as she felt Naruto's dick moving around inside her. It was hard and hot, turning her on all the more. "Yes, Naruto. Faster."

Naruto complied with her request, thrusting his hips faster. The way her insides tightened around his shaft had him in a state of total bliss and euphoria.

Naruto and Kyuubi were getting closer. She started panting as she felt her insides start to tighten and heat up. "N-Naruto. I'm close." She gasped out.

Naruto grunted, "Me too." He could feel his balls churning and knew it wouldn't be long now.

Naruto was about to pull out as he could feel his release coming, but Kyuubi stopped him. "No. Please cum inside me."

Naruto complied and with a scream of the other's name, they both released at the same time. Their fluids mixed together as Naruto's semen spurted into Kyuubi's womb while her own fluids poured out of her and soaked the sheets of the bed they were on.

Kyuubi collapsed forward with Naruto right on top of her back. Both were panting harshly.

"W-wow. We're definitely doing this again." Kyuubi muttered in shallow breaths as she and Naruto were still basking in the afterglow.

Naruto smiled and kissed her shoulder. "Sounds like a plan, Kyuu-chan."

Kyuubi looked back at him with total surprise. "Really?"

Naruto smiled sincerely and said, "Yeah. I.........I think I might love you."

Kyuubi smirked and asked, "Are you sure you're not just hooked on having sex?"

Naruto replied, "Well, it started out that way, but now I think......." He didn't finish as he looked away with a blush on his face.

Kyuubi laughed and said, "Don't worry. I think I feel the same way, Naruto-kun."

Naruto lightened up at that and gave Kyuubi a kiss before pulling out of her and getting off her back.

"I do look forward to it, Naruto-kun, but you better wake up. Your pink haired teammate is worried sick about you, but I'm reserving a spot in this bed for tonight and you'd better be there." Kyuubi said in a playfully threatening tone.

"You'd better believe I will." Naruto replied smugly before forcing himself awake.

(Outside Naruto's Mindscape)

Naruto woke up to Sakura shaking him awake.

"Hi, Sakura-chan. What's up?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, I've been trying to wake you for three whole minutes. And all the while, you had a smile on your face as if you were........doing it." She finished with a blush.

Naruto blushed as well before saying, "No, Sakura-chan. I was just dreaming a very good dream about ramen."

Sakura let out a sigh and let a small smile grace her lips. "I should have known. Come on, silly baka. I'll take you for some ramen. My treat."

"Oh, thanks, Sakura-chan." Naruto replied with a big smile before heading off with his best friend to Ichiraku's.

All the while, Naruto was looking forward to the coming night. '_I already can't wait to see you again, Kyuu-chan._'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry this chapter took so long, but a combination of school and having to come up with ideas kinda slowed me down.

To comply with some requests, I decided to add some variety to this lemon, mainly the incorporation of 'doggy style.' Hope you all liked it. I thought it made sense, seeing as Kyuubi **is **a fox. LOL

As for the time thing, Sakura said three minutes, but inside Naruto's mindscape where time seems to slow down, it was more like an hour.

Oh, and I don't want to hear any complaints about Kyuubi being a guy. This is fanfiction, so it's perfectly acceptable to genderbend.

I don't know when the next chapter will be out, but be on the lookout for it. It's gonna take a slightly different approach. Not too different, but will have an exciting story before the lemon occurs. It'll still be a oneshot, but.......you'll see.

I hope all you readers enjoy this chapter. Please review and let me know your thoughts. :)


End file.
